


fragmentary man

by meios



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lowercase, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orgy porgy, ford and fun, kiss the girls and make them one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragmentary man

robot underneath a suit of armor, and he’s nothing but wires and circuits and carefully placed nightmares. a man out of time, out of time, from the future where his touch doesn’t sizzle all he loves. he’ll cradle peace in iron.  
  
he forges smiles from recycled gold and he’ll tell you they’re real if you ask.  
  
 _“you’re like a supernova, imploding and destroying yourself and everything around you.”_


End file.
